Through Every Hour
by Zyalea
Summary: Oneshot. Abarat: Days of Magic Nights of War. Malingo and Candy get a chance to express their feelings.


**I had a dream of something along the lines of what I've written here. In the dream, I actually dreamt of what words I would use if I was writing out the moment. It was actually kind of annoying because I couldn't tell if I was asleep or not, and evidently kept waking up. But whenever I went back to sleep, the same dream would continue, so here it is, as much of it as I remember. **

**I think it's an uncanny way of getting an idea for an Abarat fanfiction, since the book itself was inspired by Clive Barker's dreams.**

**I just want to add that this piece of writing is more of a practice, and I'm definitely no more than an amateur poet, so please excuse the lack of good structure in the poem. But there needs to be MORE ABARAT FANFICTIONS!

* * *

**

**I'm just reading the series for a second time, because I forget a lot since I first read everything. This story takes place somewhere in the second book, after Carrion tried to look into Candy's dreams at the Dead Man's House. I guess this is kind of a re-written version of what happened in the glyph? But don't try to think of it as a rewritten version of something, because I didn't get to that part until I was almost done with this short story anyway.

* * *

**

The glyph soared peacefully in the clear sky, Efreet shrinking behind it. The magic craft was silent in its flight; however, its passengers were not. Candy sat next to the lively John brothers, who took turns talking without pause about their adventures and how much they missed Candy and whatever else was on their minds. Malingo sat on the other side of her, guiding the glyph in a cheerful silence, relaxed against the cushioned seats as he listened to the stories being told.The others riding along with them chimed in,either with laughs or a tale to tell, including Geneva Peachtree, Finnegan Hob, Deaux-Deaux the sea skipper, Two-Toed Tom, and even Tria. Candy was introduced to them all briefly and was now answering questions and trying to keep up with all their voices.

"Oh Candy, you'll never believe what we went through!" John Sallow went on, though they had already said this more than a couple of times.

"We were so worried we'd never see you again!" John Moot said in the midst of everyone else's chatter.

"At least we're all together now," John Mischief's words were followed by the nods of agreement of all his brothers.

Geneva interrupted the merriment, hushing everyone before speaking. "I think we should take a rest stop for a while."

"Good idea, just to regain ourselves before we run into trouble again." Finnegan agreed.

"A little sleep does sound tempting," Malingo said, and the glyph began its descent, headed towards the side of Speckle Frew that was farthest from Efreet. Candy and Malingo controlled the slow descent, the sky darkening as they flew deeper into the Night at Five in the Morning. As everyone around them continued to talk, mostly telling Candy of their adventures, Candy slid her hand onto Malingo's in a subtle motion. The geshrat responded by lacing his fingers with hers, the glyph slowing and pulling up as it alighted in a patch of overgrown grasses.

The companions climbed out of the craft, claiming jobs. "Tom and I will start a fire," Finnegan said, and the two began searching for timber.

"We should find something to make comfortable beds." Geneva and then Johns went to the task. Deaux-Deaux decided he would catch some fish to eat. Tria sat quietly in the grass, thinking to herself. Malingo and Candy got out of the glyph together after everyone else had departed.

"I'm glad to be with you again," Malingo told her sincerely, hugging Candy and kissing her cheek as he had a few times before. "I think I'll go help Deaux-Deaux with the fish, lady, my stomach's growling."

"Wait, Malingo, I..." She trailed off, not sure of what she wanted to say to him.

"What is it, lady?" Malingo questioned, smiling warmly.

Candy shrugged. "I'm glad to be with you again to. I felt a little lost without you. Even though we only traveled together for a few weeks, it seems as though you've become a part of me."

Malingo took her hands in his. "You'll always be a part of me, Candy Quackenbush." He had forgotten about helping Deaux-Deaux with the fish, and sat down in the grass beside the glyph. Candy sat beside him, looking up at the sky that was still twinkling with stars.

Candy whispered to her friend, "Do you think I was really brought here by accident?"

"What makes you ask that, lady?"

"Well, Carrion almost had me convinced that maybe there was a reason I was brought here... that it was no mistake when I ran into John Mischief and Shape, that the Izabella carried me here for a purpose." Candy glanced at Malingo, who was thinking.

"Lady, I'm no wizard, but I can tell you that we were destined to meet. Maybe you were meant to save us all, to save the Abarat." His words were hopeful, yet they still left Candy feeling lost. Malingo saw he hadn't succeeded in answering her question, and put his arms around her. "Don't worry, everything will be clear... eventually."

Candy snuggled into Malingo, inviting the warmth and reassurance he provided. "Out of everyone I've met in the Abarat, I think I missed you the most when we were apart." The two sat cuddled together in a comfortable silence.

It was then Candy felt very grateful for taking the rest stop, because the long climb up the stairs and being chased by the Lord of Midnight finally took its toll. Before she let herself drift off into sleep, Candy glanced up at Malingo. She almost jumped when she saw that Malingo was already looking at her. He had the smallest of smiles playing at his lips.

"The stars are beautiful this Night."

Candy nodded, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had always loved Malingo for his loyal, kind heart; but she couldn't remember feeling something like this. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she felt anxious, and something warm was bubbling inside of her. Malingo seemed to read her feelings on her face, either that or was compelled to do something spontaneous. Whatever the reason, in one quick motion Candy suddenly found herself wrapped tightly in the geshrat's arms, their noses pressed together.

He said to Candy in a hushed voice, "I hope we won't ever be separated again, my lady."

Much to Candy's surprise, she didn't feel nervous, being this close to Malingo. His breath was warm against her face, and she realized she never wanted to be separated from him again either. She felt like it was almost natural, being curled up in Malingo's arms, his lips almost brushing against hers. Before Candy knew what happened, her lips were elegantly pressed against Malingo's. It was an odd sensation at first, feeling the moist, leathery texture. She wasn't even completely sure who had kissed who first. But nothing could overcome the rush of what only could be described of as pure love. Malingo's arms tightened their embrace, and together they made every moment last.

Finally, Malingo slowly pulled away, and Candy reluctantly let him go. His eyes were glimmering with reflections of the stars. Candy remembered how sleepy she was, and she closed her eyes, leaning against Malingo's chest. He held her close, singing a soft rhyme that lulled her to sleep.

_Lady Izabella will carry you away  
Over rolling waves through every Hour,  
Through the cloudless skies of the Day  
Where happiness blooms with the spirit of a flower.  
And gently into the islands of Night  
Led by the stars that twinkle so bright._


End file.
